Heartbreaker
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Charlie/Hermione ONE SHOT.If by some bizarre twist of fate that Hermione would actually be interested in him or if he could even think of making a move on her he had a reputation attached to his name. He was a heartbreaker and he knew it.Rating to be safe


Heartbreaker…

**Ok, here's another ****Charlie/Hermione one shot. Most of it I tried to write from Charlie's POV. And there's a bit more flashback stuff here, so bear with me. And and…this is important:**

**PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM…**

**Till then…ENJOY!!**

Charlie's bright blue eyes followed her as she walked around the backyard getting it ready for Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. She was waving her wand and shouting at Harry and Ron to get off their lazy arses and help. Ok, so she didn't say 'arses', it wasn't like Hermione to curse and that was one of the many things he liked about her.

He liked the way her eyes twinkled and lit up when she was laughing, he liked her determination to make sure that there was very little that she did not know, he liked the softness of her thick hair and the highlights she had from spending so much time out in the sun and he especially liked the way her lips curled upwards when she smiled. It was a smile that would disarm any male around her.

He knew he was in over his head; this was Hermione Granger he was thinking about. Hermione Granger who was not only at the very least seven years his junior but was a part of his family as he was. She was like a second daughter to his mum and a sister to his siblings. Well not all of them, Charlie knew that Ron definitely saw her as more than a sister but was too scared to do anything.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair and leaned against the back door and watched the three, well one, work. She really was beautiful. Over the years she'd grown out of her bookish looks and had become a woman that turned many heads. Her hair was still bushy, but it was slightly more tamed and fell past her shoulders, she had a petite figure and long legs.

His eyes wondered to her legs and not for the first time since coming back to England for his vacation, his mind wandered to places that would earn him a trip to the hospital if ever found out by Ron. He shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind. Good god, when had he turned into a pedophile?!

No, that was wrong. Hermione was clearly **not** a child. He had seen her change throughout the war. She was longer innocent and naïve as he first thought she was. She radiated confidence and was able to stay calm no matter what the situation. She never let her personally feelings cloud her judgment and hell; she was a force to reckoned with.

There were rumors going around Ministry that she'd be the first female and muggle born Minister of Magic. But he knew for a fact that Hermione didn't want the job. She had announced it over dinner one night when she heard the rumors. She'd put her foot down and said that even though she was now working for the Magical Law Enforcement department she was hoping to leave it and go into private practice in a year's time.

He oddly pleased that she didn't want to work for the Ministry. Even though his Dad and brother worked there he had never liked almost all of the head officials there. They were all backstabbing manipulative bastards who wanted nothing more than rank and money and power. There were the few who worked there to the right thing and Hermione was one of them.

Then there was the fact that if by some bizarre twist of fate that Hermione would actually be interested in him or if he could even think of making a move on her he had a reputation attached to his name. He was a heartbreaker and he knew it. It wasn't that he broke any girls' hearts on purpose; he just ended any relationship when he knew that it was leading nowhere. He was scared that he'd do that to Hermione and didn't want to hurt her.

God, he had begun and ended a relationship in a matter of minutes just in his head. That had to be a new record. He shook his head again and turned and went back in the house. He had to get away from temptation.

Hermione frowned as she saw the Burrow's back door close behind Charlie. She thought for sure he'd come over and at the very least offer a helping hand. But he hadn't.

Hermione Granger was neither blind nor stupid. She'd felt his eyes on her the entire time he was outside and that was just this morning. For so many days and nights she knew that he was watching her, observing her. If it were any other person she would have felt creeped out or disturbed but she felt strangely excited that it was her that his hot gaze was directed to.

Charlie was many things. He was loyal to his family and friends, he was a great person to talk to, exceptional at dealing with crises and she had to admit it, he was sexy as hell. He always looked like he stepped of the covers of a magazine despite the fact that he was wearing torn jeans and a ratty old shirt. His red hair was looked like he just got out of bed but it made him even more appealing.

He was good looking and he knew it to. He always had women falling at his feet and from what she'd heard from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley his list of ex-girlfriends was as long as her list of the books she'd read in her entire life. And that was the number one reason she stayed away from doing anything that hinted at something more than a friendship. He would break her heart. She wasn't the sleep with you once and then forgets about it kind of girl. She was the type who would only sleep with someone if there was a meaningful relationship.

Not that she was very successful in that department. She'd gone out with a few guys from work but none of them ever lasted more than a month or two with her. Then there was Ron, she knew he wanted to ask her out and she knew that she would say no, despite the fact that it would hurt him. She didn't love Ron as anything more than her best friend.

She knew she should have come right out and told him that but the thought of their friendship being destroyed always held her back. As long as she pretended she knew that things would remain as they always were.

Of course that didn't stop her mind from wandering the minute she was in the privacy of her apartment. She could picture him clearly in her mind when she closed her eyes. His blue eyes that held an air of mystery, his rough hands, muscular arms, broad, flat, hard chest…she wondered what it would have felt like to have him caress her skin, to feel him touch her.

Hermione sighed and mentally slapped herself; she needed to focus on getting the place ready for Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. She was so happy for the two of them. They both finally got their happily ever after, she only wished she could one day have what they had…

_2 years later…_

The wedding was elegant. The reception was simply amazing. Bill was the best man and Ginny was the bridesmaid. The bride was beaming but extremely nervous as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. When the groom stepped forward, looking devastatingly handsome and winked at her, she began to relax. Their parents had wanted to book an amazingly expensive hotel ballroom for the reception but Hermione and Charlie would not hear of it. They both insisted on having it in the Burrow's backyard. It was fitting seeing as how their relationship **had** started at a reception in the Burrow's backyard.

_Charlie smiled as Harry and Ginny had their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He was happy that his little sister had found her true love. But now that the baby of the family was married, mum would start pestering him more and more to find some nice girl and settle down with her. And as much as he loved his mum those lectures were something he'd do anything to avoid._

_He glanced around the backyard, at all the smiling, happy guests and was surprised when he saw Hermione. It was not her that surprised him; well she had to a certain extent, who knew Hermione Granger could clean up so well. She was usually donned in a pair of jeans and a random top but tonight she was __dressed in a sexy blue dress with jewel straps that crossed over her back and hugged her in all the right places. He had known that she was hiding a great body beneath her school robes and normal daily wear but he had no idea that it was this…wow. He had been stunned when she had walked down the aisle and he happened to notice he wasn't the only one. Almost every male eye had been roving up and down her body. _

_But it had been her expression that caught his eye. She was smiling yes, but it was a sad sort of wistful smile. __Charlie suddenly felt the urge to go up and talk to her. So in one quick motion he gulped down his glass of champagne and headed to her._

_Hermione was miserable. Outwardly it didn't show but inside she was practically sobbing. It wasn't that she was not happy for Harry and Ginny, she was truly. It was just that during the ceremony it struck her that maybe she wouldn't be able to have their kind of happily ever after. Maybe she would end up married to Ron because she had no other choice or an old spinster who lived with a hundred cats._

_She knew on a certain level it was stupid and completely superficial but she was allowed to be superficial every now and then. She sighed as she sipped on her champagne and nearly spat it out when she heard __**his**__ voice next to her. Luckily she didn't, instead she proceeded to choke on said drink._

"_Charlie…sorry, you startled me…" she all but stammered._

_He gave her a lazy grin, "Yeah, well that's what you get for being so into your thoughts and not the party."_

_Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she simply shrugged. She felt her cheeks heating up as she felt his eyes roam up and down her body. It was hard not to blush under such an intense gaze. "I wanted to ask you something," he said after a while._

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_Well…" he drawled, "Isn't the bride supposed to be the most beautiful and stunning person today?"_

"_Yes and Ginny is-"he cut her off before she could continue._

"_Then how come you seem to be the centre of attention in the gorgeous dress?"He finished._

_Hermione's eyes widen, "I…I didn't mean to…she does look…and-"_

_Charlie chuckled, "Relax Hermione that was me giving you a compliment. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."_

_She scowled at him, "That was really mean!"_

"_Nah…it was funny to see you so flustered." He countered._

_She couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face, "I guess it was kind of funny…" she admitted._

_Charlie grinned back at her, "It was but I wasn't joking about you looking really gorgeous tonight."_

"_Oh, well then thank you."_

"_So tell me, why aren't you out there celebrating with everyone else?"Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Out there meaning?" she asked, trying to stall._

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't try to stall, out there meaning with your best friends and would be boyfriend."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned a little, "I wish everyone would stop assuming that I want Ron to be boyfriend. He's my best friend, that's it. And I am celebrating but I don't feel like dancing."_

_Charlie studied her for a bit, outwardly she really did seem to look happy, but there was something to those brown eyes of hers that showed a little sadness. "Dance with me…" he said._

_She looked up in surprise, convinced she heard wrongly, "What?"_

_Charlie grinned at her, "Dance with __**me**_

"_Oh…um, ok I guess…" she stammered again. God, what was it about Charlie that always had her stammering! She knew the answer; it was that no care in the world smile of his, those bright blue eyes and his rugged sexiness of course. She sighed; dancing with him was probably the closest she could get to having him hold her in his arms. So why the hell not? It was just a dance…_

But that one dance unknowingly led to two of them to something more. First it led to more conversation over the rest of the party and the few weeks that Charlie remained in England. It also led to tons of letters being exchanged when he went back to Romania. Over the period of 6 months the two grew closer as friends and then an opportunity came up for Hermione to go to Romania.

While she did have to work, she also had a lot of free time so Charlie took a couple of days off and showed her around the place. They had spent almost every free moment there together, so when Hermione left two weeks later Charlie felt miserable.

He couldn't explain it. She was just his friend, he didn't feel this horrible when any of his other friends visited or even his family. It was hard to explain, Hermione visiting him had not only brought back a piece of his home life but it made him feel more…more alive… It was like when she was around everything seemed ten times clearer, ten times better.

After she left he remembered spending most his night's he just laid on his bed wondering what it would be like if Hermione were around and he imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms and just keep her there. Well those were two out of numerous thoughts that were for the most part very, _**very**_ imaginative.

Finally one night he just couldn't take it anymore, he took a portkey that would take him to London's Ministry of Magic and from there apparated to Hermione's apartment. As he stood outside, hand poised on the door ready to knock, he realized he had no idea how to explain what the hell he was doing back in England and standing in front of her place.

_He turned and was about to apparate back, when he heard the door behind him open. "Were you just going to stand there and then go off without even saying hello?" he heard Hermione ask him._

_He turned back and saw her leaning against the door frame grinning at him. He couldn't help feel more relaxed now that he'd seen her. He grinned back at her, "Hey, Hermione." He said enveloping her in a hug. She smelt like vanilla and cinnamon, in other words very nice._

_She pulled away and took his hand and led him into her apartment. Once they were seated she looked at him seriously, "Why are you here Charlie?"_

"_Can't I just drop by to visit?"He joked._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "You live in Romania, I highly doubt __**this**__ is considered 'dropping by'" she said._

"_Well…"he said, thinking of an excuse and would not fail him._

_She shook her head at him, "Just spit it out Charlie."_

_Charlie closed his eyes and prayed that this would not backfire on him, "I missed you."_

_When he heard nothing but silence he forced himself to pry one eye open and saw Hermione sitting there with a shocked expression on her face. But there was a glimmer of joy in her eyes that gave him the courage to go on, "I missed you Hermione. And…" he took a breath trying to mentally prepare himself._

"_And?" she echoed softly._

_He let out the breath and plunged on, "And I like you as more than a friend. Definitely a lot more than a friend."_

"_Oh…" she breathed._

"_I know that you probably don't seem me that way and if this is going to make things between us awkward I don't want that. I treasure our friendship and I don't want anything to ruin it or break it up. And I know that even if you do see as more than a friend it'll be hard seeing as how I live in Romania and you are here and…and I'm rambling here, so Hermione could you please say something? Say anything?" he pleaded._

_She looked up at him and smiled, "I definitely like you as more than a friend Charlie."_

_Charlie nearly sagged with relief when she said that. She liked him as more than a friend too…as hard as it was to comprehend it made him want to dance around the room. But he settled for something a little simpler and wouldn't embarrass him as much._

_He pulled her closer to him, "You like me as more than a friend huh?" he whispered._

_She nodded and looked him in the eye, "So what're you going to do about it?"_

_His hand moved to her neck, his touch warm. He started rubbing the back if her neck was delighted to fell her shiver. He gently played with the hair on the nape of her neck and heard her breathing becoming slightly louder. He leaned forward, his hands cupping the sides of her face and kissed her. She tasted like peppermint. He took his time coaching a response trying not to rush her. She didn't resist, instead she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. She went limp in his arms and that's when he knew. _

_He knew that this was a heart that he wasn't going to break. He was going to love every moment with her._

And he didn't instead he told her he loved her, asked her to move in with him and finally asked her to marry him. She was perfection and said yes. Now, she was truly his and he couldn't have been happier.

They had kept their relationship a secret for about a year before they realized that they had to tell his family. While they were more than a little surprised, they accepted the two as a couple with the exception of his mum and Ron of course. It took a little longer to convince them but Charlie and Hermione wore them down.

He looked down at his bride, she looked radiant in a dress that was the exact same one she wore to Harry and Ginny's wedding except it was now white. Her hair was in some complicated updo with well placed strands framing her beautiful face.

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Nope, nothing could top this moment. And Hermione could finally have that happily ever after she dreamt so much about…

**THE END!**

**You like? Please read and review okay? I know that this story jumps around a bit I kinda envisioned it this way, hopefully it works ok. And I can see that some of their first conversation is a bit awkward but think of it like this, Charlie hardly around when Hermione is and they never really spoke much before then, so it's bound to be awkward.**

**Most of the story is in Charlie's POV 'cos I felt it was about time I write about things from his perspective. Kinda…**

**OK, so I've got some bad news for all my readers. This is going to be my last story for a while. Why? Well, school starts in a week and I am going to be swamped. Plus freshman orientation is in two days and that itself last for 3. So basically I highly doubt I'm going to have much time write as many as I have written over the last few weeks. I won't stop writing so there will be the occasional one shot popping up now and then. I love Charlie too much to just up and leave like that.**

**So please don't forget my name if you don't see any updates for a while… :D**


End file.
